Comic Jessica
Comic Jessica, often just called Jessica, is a person living in Mastopia, Comica on C-Continent. She lives with her fiance, Comic Master Joshua at Comic Master Headquarters. She is friends with most of the Main Characters. Jessica is a unique individual for the fact that she is not a native Comican or a Comic Master like her fiancé. It is unclear what species she is, but she has shown traits similar to that of a Comic Master. Appearance The most distinguishing trait of Jessica is her wavy, golden hair which comes down a little below her shoulders. Her looks are inherited from her real life counterpart, Real Life Jessica. She also has the body of a typical Stick Person, but it may be possible that she can take the form of a Bubble Person or any other species like a Comic Master can. Personality Jessica is generally a blunt person in her words, feelings, and actions. She has no problem letting people know what is in her mind. She is nice and friendly to new people (with the exception of Sheil) however she is quick to point out if someone is being rude or acting in a bad way. She also cares deeply for the people she loves and will do anything to help them if she can. Occasionally, Jessica can be a little over the top with her actions. For example, she flailed her arms around and couldn't form words after kissing her fiancé for the first time and she stabbed Sheil in the face when meeting her for the first time. Relationships Comic Master Joshua Jessica is happily engaged to Joshua. She understands him better than anyone else on Comic World. They live together in Comic Master Headquarters. When they aren't hanging around the Main Characters she often helps him with being Ruler of Comica or watching movies and doing other fun things together. Sometimes Jessica will call Joshua out on ridiculous, mean, or stupid things that he does. Joshua often stops his actions when she calls him out on it. She also lovingly picks on him for doing certain things she finds weird (like building a statue of himself). Sheil Jessica really does not like Sheil. This is evident when she kills Sheil with a sword in Book 3 before being brought back to life. Most of the reason she doesn't like her is because of the memories she inherited from Real Life Jessica. She also didn't like Sheil's appearance with her first hairdo. Though she says she hates her, she does show that she cares about her a little bit. For example, she created Sheil's second hairdo after finding out she was wearing a wig. Real Life Jessica Comic Jessica is based off Real Life Jessica in both looks and personality. Other than this, they don't share much of a relationship other than Real Life Jessica reading CWC. The one exception is that Comic Jessica can inherit thoughts and memories from Real Life Jessica. Powers Real Life Connection Jessica had the ability to inherit the thoughts and memories of Real Life Jessica. In Book 3, this power is demonstrated when she explains to Sheil why she doesn't like her. This ability is also the reason that she immediately has strong romantic feelings for Joshua shortly after she is introduced to him. Reality-Accepting Device Jessica has a Reality-Accepting Device implanted in her brain which allows her to better accept the reality of living inside of a comic and being able to inherit thoughts and memories from her Real Life counterpart. Before it was implanted she experienced a mental breakdown after meeting Joshua for the first time. It is unknown whether she will continue to need this device or if it could be taken out later. Jessica also finds some concern in the device's ability to limit free will, however the device doesn't seem to impede in her ability to think and make choices. History The Era of Great Promise! It is unknown whether Jessica existed before she appeared on Comic World in Book 3. Introduction Era In Book 3 she appeared on Comic World and met her fiancé Joshua. A Reality-Accepting Device was then put in her brain to stop her from having a mental breakdown. Soon after she met Bob, Tiroge, Matt, and Sheil during Christmas. She almost died trying to protect the Ban'd Box containing Sheil from being destroyed. She was healed by Joshua with the Love Laser Healatron soon after. In Book 4 she had a brief cameo when she checked up on Joshua after his meeting with SpikO and his family. Category:Comica Category:C-Continent Category:Everything